Korra's retry
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Thing go wrong in the final battle against Kuvira causing Korra and Asami to get sent back in time armed with complete knowledge of everything they have been trough. (Korrasami, Kainora, and Boleska) Please enjoy.
1. Back to the begining

Korra's retry

Chapter 1

Back to the Begining

I think everyone has had this idea or seen this idea at least once in their lives. If you could go back in time would you do things differently or for that matter, should you. Well let's see what conclusion our favorite Water Tribe Avatar and her favorite Nonbender come to. As stated in the description this will be Korrasami, Kainora and Boleska. (Sorry Bopal fans. I just like it better.) Well, now that the set up is out of the way... Let's kick it up!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Ugh. My head." Asami said as she stumbled out of her mech flyer which had crashed in the middle of the Spirit Wilds of the city before falling to her knees. She then cralled over to the front cockpit of her flyer and opened it, using all the striength she could must to so. "Dad?" She whipered as she saw her father head liply hanging down as blood dripped from it. "Daddy?" She choked out while touching 2 fingers to Hiroshi's neck, unable to feel a pulse. She then broke down and began crying in to the chest of her now dead father.

"Kuvira! Stop!" Asami heard the voice of Korra call out from somewhere else in the wilds before her eyes narrowed.

"Kuvira." She growled threw gritted her teeth before mustering her strienght back to her and standing up. 'She took my father from me. There is no way she'll take Korra from me too.' She thaught before strapping on her shock glove before going off further in to the wilds to face Kuvira. After several minutes of slighty strained running, she came across Korra and Kuvira locked in combat.

Even with the injuries she sustained after the crash of her giant mech, Kuvira was still some how able to keep up with Korra. Dodging her fire and air blasts. however Korra was able to hit her off gaurd by using the water in the air behind Kuvira to hit her back. Asami then blind sided Kuvira with a blast from her shock glove (Yeah, I know it was only done in the game. But I'm using it.) which caused Kuvira to get knocked in to the downed spirit canon of her giant mech.

"It's over Kuvira. Give up now and we won't hurt you." Korra said pointing her flaming hand at Kuvira as Asami was doing the same with her charged shock glove.

"No." Kuvira seethed before standing her self up against the canon. "NO! I am the Great Uniter and I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Kuvira shouted before using her metal bending to pull the trigger on the canon.

However in doing so, a large amount of purple energy began to leek out of the canon before shooting out of several point before exploding right in front of a wide eyed Kuvira.

"Asami!" Korra shouted as she pulled her girlfriend in to an embrace with 1 arm while going in to the Avatar state to fend off the spirit engergy explosion with litte success as it aprouched the 2 of them at a steady pase.

"This is it." Asmai whispered as she pulled her self in to Korra's chest as she let her arm fell down and wrapped around Asami.

"We had a pretty good run." The Avatar said as the explosion ingulfed them.

" **Your story does not end here, Avatar**." A soothing voice said as Korra and Asami opened their eyes in a void full of stars.

"We're okay?" Asami asked with no small amount of surprise.

"Looks like it." Korra said before the 2 of them looked up to see a large female spirit with glowing wight skin and a navy blue robe with gold clock faces and the members of the Chinese zodiac on it. "Who the heck are you?" Korra asked as the spirit bowed to her.

" **Greetings, Avatar. My name is 'Shijian' and I am the Spirit who governs over the flow of time.** " The spirit said to Korra, getting a bow in return from the Avatar.

"Hold on if our 'story' isn't over, then why are we here?" Asami asked as the spirit hung her head.

" **Sadly Asami Sato, your bodies have been destroyed before their times by that unholy weapon. However there is a way for the 2 of you to go back. But it will come** **with a price.** " Shijian said to them causing Korra to raise an eye brow.

"What kind of price?" The Avatar asked.

" **The 2 of you will have to be sent back to before your journey began.** " The Spirit explained.

"Oh, please don't tell me that we have to relive our lives from birth." Asami said with a look of horror on her face causing the time spirit to laugh.

" **No, no. You will simply be sent back to 1 month before the Avatar came to republic city and you shall retain all of the knowladge you have gained over the past 4** **years.** (At least that's how long the show spans acording to wikipedia.) **That is, of coarse if you acept.** " The spirit offered as the 2 girls looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Korra asked Asami while taking her hand.

"Well, it would be nice to back and make sure we don't make some of our mistakes." Asami said, most likely refuring to the 2 of them both dating a certain Firebender before finding each other.

"Well even if we do this, there are some things we might have to let happen." Korra said knowing that even all the bad they had been through had also led to some good things like the Spirits and Airbenders returning to the world.

"We'll deal with stuff like that when we come to it. Besides, this way you can keep up the good fight and prevent quite a few death in the past." Asami said getting a nod form the Avatar as she turnied to Shijian.

"Okay, we accept." Korra said as Shijian raised her hand up.

" **The 2 of you will wake up in your beds after I send your souls back in time.** " Shijian said before a white light began steadily growing behind the 2 girls.

"Call me or write me the second you get the chance." Asami said as she wrapped her arms aroung Korra's weist.

"I will. I'll see you in a month." The Avatar said before she cupped her girlfriend's face and pulled her in to a tender kiss as the light engulfed the 2 of them.

Korra then woke up in her bed in the White Lotice compound in the South Pole and ran her hand through her once again long hair. "Okay, I'm in the past." Korra said before creating a gust of wind in her hand. "Oh good, I can still Airbend." She whispered to her self before a knock came on her door.

"Korra are you awake?" Asked a voice of 1 of the White Lotice Members.

"Y-yeah I'm up." Korra said.

"Good, you have training in 30 minutes." The White Lotus member said as Korra walked over to her closet to get her training gear.

(Meanwhile back in Republic City)

Asmai had just woken in her bedroom in the Sato manshion before slowly walking over to the mirror.

"So it really happened. I'm in the past." Asami said in a whisper before she put on her usual outfit and walked down stairs.

"Ah, ms. Sato, good morning. I'm sorry to tell you. But your father had to leave early to meet with a buiness partner." 1 of the Sato butlers told her.

'Probably meeting up with Amon.' Asami thought to her self. "It's okay. I was heading out fora drive anyway." She responded before going to the manshions garage and getting her Satomobile out before driving around for a bit looking over Reblic City. It was almost unrecognizable without Spirit Wilds.

After a little bit of Driving, Asami pulled over at the edge of what would become 'Avatar Korra Park' where she saw a rather annoying man shouting about the Equalist movement and claiming that the Nonbenders of the City were being opressed. Asmai then looked behind the raving idiod to see a banner with the face of the Equalist leader on it.

'Only 1 month before Korra get's to the city.' Asami thought to herself before she began driving a bit more. After half an hour more of driving, she arived at an abandoned warehouse that her comapany had stopped using for about 4 months at the time. "Time to get to work." Asami said as she entered to warehouse.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

There you go, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter fic. Please leave reviews and I'll continue after 3. Well until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Back to the City

Chapter 2

Back to the City

I have to say, I am pleasantly surprised with the response. Seriously I got 3 reviews for chapter 1 in no time at all. I really mean it guys thanks. Also, I'm sorry about the wait. I've been having some Hardware trouble. Well anyway, on to the reviews.

edboy2926: Thank you.

Nesker: Wait no longer.

alex 988: Thank you

jdc6: Glad to hear it.

Mitsakuni: Yes she will get her connection back in addition to retaining all the skills she had at the end of the series and the 1s I gave because I thought it would be cool.

Guest: Wait no longer.

Sky6664: I'll to do better about making errors.

apexawesome: Again, sorry for the wait.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It had been 3 weeks since Korra and Asami had been sent back in time. In that time Korra had been going through her old training routine in the South Pole While being sure to keep up her skills in Airbending as well as all the sub styles of Bending she had learned over the years in secret. (In my head she would have learned everything short of flying and to be fair she can already do that in 3 languages anyway.)

Several White Lotus masters as well as Master Katara were standing in over Korra and her training arena. "Alright Korra, you insisted that you were ready. So, let's see how much you've learned." Korra's Firebending instructor said as Korra bowed to the White Lotus members and Master Katara before turning to the 2 Firebenders she was going to spar with.

Korra and the Firebenders stood there for a few moments before a bell rang which signaled them to start their match and Korra's Firebending test. In the blink of an eye Korra rushed forward as the 2 Firebenders launched blasts at her which she easily dissipated with her own Firebending. She then easily flipped over her 2 opponents and landed in a Probending stance and hitting them in the back with a few quick jabs.

"She's good." Katara said as she looked on at the match with an extremely impressed look on her face.

"Incredible. She's almost like a completely different fighter." Korra's Firebending teacher said breathlessly as the rest of the White Lotus members looked on in amazement.

The 2 Firebenders launched a wall of flame at Korra who then shot 4 powerful streams of fire out of her limbs to launch her self up over the wall and then while in the air she held up the index and middle fingers of her right hand and fired out a blast of lightning in between the 2 Firebenders which knocked both them both to the ground and knocking them out, much to the shock (no pun intended) of the masters.

"I didn't know that you had taught her how to use Lightningbending." Katara said as she turned her head to the Firebending Master.

"I... I didn't." The master said with a slack jawed expresion on his face as Korra walked towards the platform before bowing to them.

"So how did I do?" The young Avatar asked the still slack jawed masters who after a few moments were able to recover.

"Ehem. Korra, you have exceeded our expectations with your Firebending..." The Firebending master began and you have shown marked improvement in both your focus and your temper." 1 of the White Lotus member stated.

"Therefore we believe you are ready to move along in your training and begin training in Airbending." Another one of the masters confirmed.

"Thank you, Masters." Korra said with a bow before walking away. Though not without getting a curious look from Katara.

A few hours later, Korra was sitting in her room meditating.

::Hey, Rava?:: Korra telepathically asked the Light Spirit.

 **::What is it Korra?::** Rava asked already guessing her what her host wanted to talk about.

::Why do you think we haven't been able to connect to Wan or the others yet?:: The Avatar asked.

 **::Remember Korra, even tough we have been sent back to the past before the link was broken. We were still cut off from the other Avatars for nearly 3 years.::** Rava explained.

::So it take a long time for us to get back in contact.:: Korra concluded.

 **::Be patient, Korra. I'm sure we'll be able to make contact again soon.::** Rava said, trying to comfort Korra and getting a smile for her effort.

"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?" Korra heard a high pitch voice asking over and over.

"Hey, that's Ikki." Korra said as she was snapped out of her meditation. "Sounds like she's about... 15 minutes 32 seconds out." Korra said with a chuckle. But the funny thing was that she was spot on in that guess of the timeframe of how long it took Tenzin's family to land.

"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?" Ikki kept asking an extremely annoyed Tenzin.

"YES! Ikki, we are... Finally... here." Tenzin said in an exasperated sigh before everyone got off of Oogi to be greeted by Katara and Korra.

"Hello, Tenzin!" Katara said as she pulled her son in to a hug.

"Hello, Mother. It is great to see you." Tenzin said before he glanced over to the Avatar. "Korra? My goodness, you've grown." He said with a smile.

"Really? I feel like I've actually shrunk." Korra chuckled before giving Tenzin a hug. "I'm glad your here, Tenzin." Korra said before Tenzin got a sad look on his face. "You're not staying are you?" Korra asked. Not that she really needed to because she already remembered from the first time.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained this over dinner." Tenzin suggested before getting a reluctant nod from Korra. Though of coarse it was only an act.

A few hours later, Tenzin had just finished explaining about how there were some problem in Republic City that needed his direct attention. "So, you see it is impossible for me to stay here to train you." Tenzin said.

"Well then, maybe I should just move to Airtemble Island for training." Korra suggested.

"Absolutely not!" The head White Lotus master exclaimed. "It was Avatar Aang's express wish that you be protected until your training was complete." He said feeding Korra the same lie she had always been fed to cover up the danger from the Red Lotus.

"With all due respect. I'm sure the Airtemple has more than enough security. Plus wouldn't it be better if I got some real world experience." Korra reasoned.

"Korra. While I respect the maturity of your argument, I'm afraid I just can't train you right now." Tezin said apolgeticly.

Korra then let out an audible sigh. "I understand." Korra said in a defeated tone before leaving the room. ::So what did you think of my acting?:: Korra asked Rava.

 **::I must admit, it was quite impressive. I almost forgot we would be going to Repubic city regardless if they agreed or not.::** Rava said in a tone that showed that if she had a mouth, she would be smirking.

::Heh heh. Thanks.:: Korra replied as she walked in to her room and packed her things in to a bag including a rather large amount of Yuans that Asami had been subtlety been sending her every couple days. She then walked over to her nightstand and picked up a picture that Asami sent her of the heiress winking at the as she held 1 hand on her hip and the other was on the back of her neck. "I'll be there soon, babe." She whispered as she kissed the picture.

That night after Tenzin and his family had left, Korra was tying her bag on to Naga's saddle as she prepared to leave. "Nice night for a ride isn't it?." Korra heard from behind her.

"Master Katara." The Avatar said as she turned around. "Are you going to try to stop me?" She asked before Katara let out a soft chuckle.

"I know better than to try and stop an Avatar once they've made up their mind their mind." The older woman said with a smirk. "Besides, I agree with you. The world needs the Avatar to in it. Not in this compound." Katara stated before she walked up and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "The world is yours to protect now. Keep it safe." She said before she and the Avatar embraced each other in a hug.

"Thank you, Master Katara." Korra said before seperating from Katara who then waved her a fond goodbye as she rode of on Naga.

(Scene change: Asami's lab under the warehouse.)

Asami had not been idle for the past 3 weeks herself. She had managed to set herself up with some pretty decent equipment behind Hiroshi's back and set it all up under the abandoned warehouse. (Think of it like a larger version of the first HQ from Arrow.)

Asami had just finished welding 1 of her latest projects as she prepared to leave for the night. However, just before leaving, Asami walked over to her workbench and picked up of picture of Korra winking and blowing a kiss at the camera.

"Get here soon." The heiress whispered before kissing the photo before heading out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And there you go. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I'll try to get the next 1 out quicker. Well until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Welcome back

Chapter 3

Welcome back

Okay, lets get to chapter 3. But first, on to the reviews.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

Nesker: I hope this doesn't disappoint.

edboy4926: I could have Korra give Asami either Fire or Air. But that all depends on how people feel about it.

jkillman2161: Thank you.

Tes1: No, Mako's relations with Korra and Asami will be purely platonic.

: Thanks.

xDeathQueenx: Thank you and here's the new chapter.

Guest: I will and thank you.

apexawesome: Me give more.

Okay. Without any further delay... let's kick it up!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Korra had been sleeping in the cargo hold of the ship she had stowed away on, using Naga as a mattress. Suddenly, both the Avatar and her Polar-Bear-Dog wear awoken from their sleep buy the sound of the ships horn indicating that they had reached their destination. Korra's lips then twisted in to a smirk as she jumped on Naga's back and the second that the ships cargo doors reached a runnable angle, they took off and jumped out of the ship and running to the streets of the city.

"Okay, first things first. We need to head to the Airtemple and convince Tenzin to let me stay in the City. Then We'll head to the warehouse that Asami mentioned in her letter." Korra said more to herself then her mount who then started sniffing the air before running down the street.

"Alright, food first." Korra said with a chuckle as Naga ran up to a food stand and stuck her head inside, startling the owner. "Naga, calm down." Kora commanded the Polar-Bear-Dog as she climbed down and calmly walked to the side of the stand. "We'll take 1 of everything." She said to the old lady running the stand.

"That'll be 20 yuans." The old lady said as Korra pulled out her wallet and handed her the money before getting the bagged food and riding Naga to the middle of the park.

After she sat down in by the river in the park and bent some water in to her canine, Korra put half of the food in front of Naga and the to of them began eating. Korra then looked over to her side after hearing a rustling noise in a nearby bush.

"You want some?" She asked as a familiar looking hobo scurried out of the bush and grabbed the stick that Korra was holding out for him.

"Thank you very much." The man said as he began happily eating the food.

"So, you uh... live in that bush?" Korra asked, making conversation more than anything.

"Yes, that bush is what I currently call home. It's prime real estate among the vagabonds." The man said.

"Hmm." Korra hummed before reaching in to her pocket and pulling out her wallet. "Here." She said as she handed a decent number of yuans to the man.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You seem like a nice guy. So, take this, get yourself some new cloths and come by this address around 4 tomorrow and me and a friend of mine will see about getting you a job." She said with a smile.

"Th-thank you." The man said in shock.

"No problem." Korra said as she put her hand out. "I'm Korra." She introduced herself.

"Gommu." The man said as he shook her hand before he left to get some new clothes.

'Good. That gets Gommu back on my side.' Korra thought before standing up. 'While I'm out I should probably check in on Beifong.' She thought before getting back on Naga.

"Stop the Bending oppression! The Bending elite of this city have stood at the top for to long!" An Equalist speaking in to a mega phone shouted.

'Oh, damn it. I forgot about this douche.' Korra thought.

::Then again, this might be a good opportunity to make some of these people rethinking their beliefs.:: Rava suggested.

::Hey, good idea.:: Korra replied to the light spirit.

::That's why I'm here.:: Rava said. (Well, that and making Korra in to Kung Fu Jesus.)

"Hey buddy, don't you think your generalizing a bit?"Korra asked. "I mean come on Benders aren't bad." She defended.

"Oh, let me guess. You're a Bender?" The Equalist asked.

"I am." She replied.

"And I'll bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform." He assumed.

"No. I have nothing against Nonbenders. Hell I'm dating 1." Korra said.

"Ha. And you probably tell him everything to do." The annoying man once again assumed.

"Not at all. If anything, she's the more dominant." Korra said matter-of-factly.

"Wait she?" The man asked.

"Oh what? You have something against same sex relationships?" She asked in what the people watching thought was anger as the speaker began to stutter nervously. "So apparently, 'equality only applies if you're straight." Korra said as the audience began to glare at the speaker. "You know what I don't have to take this crap. I'm out of here." She said as she rode off.

'And that's how you do that.' Korra thought with a smirk. If Rava had hands, she would be applauding.

As the Avatar continued her trek through the city, she came across yet another sight from her first time through as she saw an old couple being harassed by some Triple Threats.

"Alright, old man. You'd better pay up or else." The Waterbender in the group threatened.

"Or else what?" Korra asked as she came up behind them.

"Stay out of this, girly. This doesn't concern you." The Earthbender of the 3 said.

"Well, not as much as your face does." Korra said with a smirk as the Earthbender chucked a large rock at him only for Korra to use her Metalbending cable to slice the rock clean in 2. "So much for doing things the easy way." She muttered as moved her hands forward and pulled back quickly and Breathbent the thugs. "Then again, that was pretty easy." She said with a slight shrug.

::Um, you didn't...:: Rava began.

::Of coarse not. I just knocked them out.:: Korra said as a zeppelin flew above her and several Metalbenders repelled down.

"What happened here." The Lieutenant asked Korra.

"Those guys were shaking down this couple, so I knocked them out." Korra explained. The Lieutenant then got saw the cable holders on Korra's belt.

"I hope you have a permit for those." He said as he pointed at one of them.

"Oh, right." Korra said as she grabbed a folded piece of paper out of her wallet and handed it to the man.

"Everything seems to be in order. You can go." He said as he handed the permit back to the Avatar.

"Um. Actually if it's alright I need to speak with chief Beifong about something." Korra said.

"I don't know. It would have to be really important." He said as Korra bent some of the water out of the air and over her rigth hand while igniting a flame in her left. "Ah. Okay, just let me have 1 of our Sato mobiles and we'll give you an escort to the station." He said as 1 of the cars was lowered to the ground and Korra was led to the station.

"Chief, there's someone here to see you." The Lieutenant said walking.

"Who is it this time, Saikon?" Lin asked in annoyance.

"It's... The Avatar." Saikon replied as Lin looked up.

"Send her in." She said as Saikon nodded and waved Korra in to the room.

"Chief Beifong." Korra greeted with her hand extended.

"Avatar Korra." Lin greeted back as she shook her hand. " I'm surprised you're here. I thought that Tenzin was moving to the South Pole to train you. Not that you were moving here." She said.

"Well Tenzin said he couldn't move cause of all the crap going on, my words not his. So I decided to come to the city." Korra explained.

"How did you convince Tenzin to let you?" Lin asked knowing how protective the Airbender was of his fathers reincarnation.

"I haven't yet. But my plan is to guilt trip him under the statue of Aang." Korra said getting a slight chuckle from Lin who had to admit it was a solid plan. "Anyway, I just wanted to come by and make sure we about me fighting Triads and the like." She said.

"Hey, as long as you keep the collateral damage down, and give Tenzin a hard time while training, I'm fine with it." She said with a quiet laugh.

"Deal." Korra said as she returned the laugh and shook Lin's hand.

Shortly after her meeting with Lin, Korra and Naga made it to the docks which lead to Airtemple Island and she used her Waterbending to create bubbles for her and Naga so they could breath as the Polar-Bear-Dog swam them to the island.

The Avatar then walked to the training grounds and saw the Airbender kids doing some exercises. Ikki was doing quite well and of coarse Jinora was nearly flawless. However Meelo, despite being good in his own rite, was still lagging behind his sisters a bit.

"Meelo, stop. You're being to aggressive in your movements." Tenzin said trying to correct his son.

"Plus you have your arms a bit to stiff. You might want to loosen up a bit." Korra said, making her self known.

"Korra!" The kids shouted as they ran to the Avatar and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the South Pole." Tenzin said as Korra stood up.

"Tenzin, I came here because I wanted to learn Airbending." Korra said.

"Korra..." Tenzin began in an irritated voice before Korra put up her hand.

"Let me finish. I came to learn Airbending. But I need to stay because of all of the problems in the city. The Equalists, the Triads, the Homeless problem. Fixing everything will take time and the city needs you here to help. But it also needs something else. A symbol for people to rally behind so they can pull themselves back. And what better symbol of good is there than the Avatar?" She asked as she finished her speech.

Tenzin would have argued. But Korra's agument was to sound to do so. He then let out a sigh. "Alright, Korra. You can stay here to train." He said getting a smile from Korra and some cheers from the kids.

"Thank you Tenzin." Korra said with a bow while thinking 'Wow. Didn't even have to play the Aang card.' "Well, since I got here while you were training the kids, Why don't we get started?" Korra asked as Tenzin nodded and signaled for her to follow him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, Korra reunites with Asami and the Bending Brothers. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
